Of Forgotten Yukatas
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Sun and Lillie have a moment of passion in a remote area of Ecruteak City during the final moments of a festival being held there. Takes place 9 years after Ultra Sun/Moon. NSFW. You have been warned.


**Well, here's another Shiningsunshipping NSFW fic! It was a good thing that I was able to finish it today! Anyway, please enjoy! I appreciate the support! ^_^**

* * *

"Are you sure this is still a good idea?" Sun doubted as he continued to press kisses on the nape of Lillie's neck.

"Yes." Lillie had muttered as Sun pushed her back onto a tree.

For context's sake, Sun and Lillie were attending a festival in Ecruteak City, a tradition that they've done so for years since they first started dating. They had participated in games, seen the kimono dancers in action, and viewed the fireworks. However, during the end of the festival, Lillie had guided Sun to a secluded area of the city where they could get a glimpse of the conclusion, which was for more fireworks to be displayed.

As they viewed the spectacle, Lillie had decided to give Sun a passionate kiss which he happily obliged to, of course. But, as their kisses became more intense, it had made Lillie even bolder in their intimacy as she began to fiddle with the belt that held Sun's yukata in place. So, that was the beginning of their 'predicament', though it did excite Sun to no end.

Sun then proceeded to unwrap the cloth that surrounded Lillie's waist, enabling her to remove her yukata but she chose not to, for now.

"I never knew you were this daring, Lillie." he whispered to her ear as his hand had wandered to the inside of her yukata, his fingers trailing to the hem of her panties.

"Hush." She chided playfully until she had caught her breath when her boyfriend's fingers ventured inside her panties.

Luckily, no one was around to see their soon-to-be throes of passion, especially Gladion. However, Sun was grateful that his cousin Selene was keeping Gladion busy at the moment, so he had nothing to worry about.

Despite standing on a grassy patch, Lillie had taken her sandals off so that she could remove her panties with ease. Sun's fingertips felt wet, hinting to him that Lillie's core was getting aroused. He could feel his erection prodding from within his yukata, which didn't go unnoticed to her. Lillie's hand had pressed to Sun's groin, gently massaging his clothed member. Sun proceeded to let out a guttural groan while pressing his face onto Lillie's shoulder blade.

"Can't take it anymore, huh?" Lillie teased as her massage became relentless to Sun.

Having enough of her teasing, Sun began to remove Lillie's yukata, the apparel dropping to the ground, thus revealing her in just her bra until that was also discarded afterwards. Now, Lillie's bare body was all that was left for Sun's eyes to view.

Lillie's face became red and hot from their deed, but she didn't want to be the only one naked. So, her hands had quickly roamed to Sun's yukata in order to remove it from him. Once his yukata was removed, his underwear had followed suit. She could see how his asset was well-endowed, just aching to be inside her.

Before continuing forward, Sun had placed their yukatas on the ground so that they'd be able to lie down without the grass irritating their skin, even though it would cause their outfits to be dirtied in the process. Nonetheless, that prospect was ignored to the both of them.

Afterwards, he laid his girlfriend down on their makeshift cover, and then he positioned himself above her, his cock near her wet core.

"Are you ready?" Sun asked as his member prodded on her entrance, causing Lillie to elicit an inaudible moan.

"Yes." Lillie muttered for consent.

With that, Sun had entered inside Lillie's pussy, automatically feeling the pleasurable sensation from being inside her. The rhythm was slow at first so that Lillie could get accustomed to the feeling. They had made love plenty of times before, but usually it was just too much for Lillie to handle.

"Try not to make too much noise, please." he reminded as he began to thrust slightly faster.

Lillie's hands had gripped onto Sun's, their fingers interlocking in the process. She leaned upwards, signaling to her boyfriend for a kiss. As their kiss became heated, so did their rhythm. Thankfully, Lillie's moans were muffled by Sun's mouth.

Wanting to be in control, Lillie had patted on Sun's bare chest, which had caused him to stop thrusting.

"Let me be in charge, Sun." Lillie requested, her eyes hazed due to their love-making.

As Sun laid down, Lillie proceeded to straddle his lap before guiding his dick inside her once again. She then slowly gyrated herself back and forth, which caused Sun to moan erratically, though he was able to quell himself from being too loud. Her hands had settled to his abdomen so that she could adjust herself properly. Her eyes were closed in to order to take in the irresistible pleasure as she bobbed up and down.

"E-Elio." her voice let out as her breath became hitched.

Sun's movement became rapid after hearing Lillie mutter his real name. His hands wandered to her perky breasts, gently massaging her erect nipples. Since they became even more intimate with one another, Lillie has made comments about how her breasts weren't as big as other women, but Sun had reassured her that he didn't care about the size of them, and that it wouldn't be a deciding factor in their relationship. To him, Lillie's breasts were just perfect.

He then leaned upwards to her chest, guiding his mouth to one of her breasts as he began to nibble on her nipple. After getting a taste of her, he laid back on their yukatas to allow Lillie to take control yet again.

Thinking back, it wasn't the first time that they've made love out in the open view. Back in Alola, Sun and Lillie had done such a thing at Ten Carat Hill during the night because tourists weren't able to get in, and at that time, it was just them alone and no one else. Also, it had excited the both of them because of the prospect of being caught in the act, though they hoped that it wouldn't happen to them.

Using a bit of his strength, Sun had lifted Lillie up while his member was still inside her pussy. She then quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him as he guided them towards a tree, pressing her back to the trunk as he continued to thrust his cock inside her. Despite the odd tickling sensation of her back being pressed to a tree, she didn't mind at all as her attention was focused on her intimacy with Sun.

He could feel the build-up from within him as her inner walls grabbed ahold of his member, causing him to close his eyes in the process.

The grip from Lillie's legs had tightened as she knew that her orgasm was imminent. Their movement was more rapid than from earlier on, wanting to bask in their personal nirvana without end. Lillie's green eyes had peered to Sun's grey ones, just begging for him to cum inside.

"I want it inside, Elio." Lillie pleaded as she buried her face to his neck.

"Ok then." Sun had answered.

Without hesitation, Sun's sperm was released inside Lillie without letting a single drop go unmissed. Lillie could feel her womb being filled with a hot sensation of Sun's essence. Thankfully, she had taken a contraceptive pill beforehand, so there was nothing to worry about in regards to him coming inside her.

Once they had both reached their climaxes, Sun proceeded to take himself off from Lillie, though he had to hold her still because their tryst had exhausted her of her stamina.

"Just gonna say," Sun commented as he slowly began to regain his breath, "you really are daring, Lillie."

Even though Lillie wanted to retort back, she couldn't help but accept her boyfriend's compliment. "Thank you, Elio. You know I love you, right?"

Sun nodded in acknowledgement as he picked up their yukatas, handing Lillie hers.

"The smell is going to linger, but hopefully no one notices." he mentioned as he outfitted himself in back into his yukata.

"We'll be fine," she replied as she had put on hers, "hopefully.

The both of them had sure hoped so because it was going to be a semi-long journey back to their hotel room, and the last thing they wanted was for someone to figure out what they did. However, Sun and Lillie were grateful that their lustful act was left unnoticed, though it may be the last time that they'd do so for a while.

 _Meanwhile_

Selene couldn't help but burst into laughter inside hers and Gladion's hotel room. The couple had just returned from the festival, and they decided to have a little but of 'fun' while Sun and Lillie were away. The two were just laying in bed with a blanket to cover their naked bodies.

"You were that eager to 'take me', huh?" She chided playfully at Gladion as she ruffled his blond hair.

Gladion simply looked away in embarrassment, though he knew that she wasn't wrong. "S-shut it."

"Love you, too, Gladion," she responded before pecking him on the cheek, "say, what's taking Sun and Lillie so long to come back?"

"Beats me, but I hope that they're not up to anything suspicious." he replied, though he couldn't help but wonder as to why his sister and rival were still lingering out in Ecruteak City.

"Makes me wonder." Selene commented despite knowing why his cousin and best friend were still out there.

Selene knew that should Gladion ever find out, then Arceus help her cousin, especially herself since she had suggested the idea to Lillie.


End file.
